


Till the End

by Volerian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, General Danvers Week, hostage au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volerian/pseuds/Volerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra and Alex are on their way to their first date when it is interrupted by Non and his forces and Alex is forced to make a hard decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the End

Things were going great between Alex and Astra, in fact tonight was going to be their first date. The two stubborn women had grown close when Astra decided to help the DEO and turn against Non and her former allies.

 

It had taken a few months of heated work out sessions and a few stake out missions before Alex gathered up the courage to ask out the former General.

 

Now here Alex stood outside of Kara's apartment waiting for the woman who had swiftly stolen her heart.

 

The door opens and Alex is treated to a vision of Astra she thought she would never see. Hair tousled and looking wild the woman is wearing a white button down shirt, with enough skin showing Alex has to tear her eyes away. A pair of form fitting black slacks and black heels complete her ensemble. When Alex once again meets Astra's eyes the woman is smiling widely knowing just the effect she is having on the Agent.

 

It's at this point Alex is wishing she had dressed up a little more. She's wearing a dark blue blouse, skin tight black pants and black heeled boots accompanied by her leather jacket.

 

Astra moves forward into Alex's space placing a hand firmly on her waist. “It's good to see you Brave One.” Astra's thumb is rubbing softly against her side, distracting Alex from any rational thought. Looking up at the white streaked woman she see's the same desire reflected back at her. The warmth of the hand at her side makes the Agent brave and she leans in kissing Astra firmly.

 

Astra responds in turn and pulls the Agent flush against her body, nipping at her lip before kissing her fully. She knows that they must stop now if they have any hope of getting to their reservations on time. Pulling back from the shorter woman Astra bites back a moan as her girlfriend looks ravishing. Girlfriend. That word is new for the woman but one she would not trade for anything, not when it happens to be attached to Alex Danvers.

 

“We need to go now or else we will be late.” Alex smiles, taking Astra's hand.

 

“I'll follow you then. Are we flying or driving?” Alex looks at Astra waiting for an answer

 

“I thought we should drive so as not to arrive looking windswept. Would you mind?” The older woman looks at her girlfriend smiling sheepishly.

 

“Of course not, I'd be glad to drive us wherever. You will just have to give me directions.”

 

Astra nods, and the two walk from Kara's apartment to Alex's waiting Range Rover.

 

As Alex drive's Astra read's out the directions she printed at Kara's apartment, the two making small talk that is until everything goes horribly wrong.

 

Astra hears something but it is too late for her to yell as their vehicle is smashed into. Glass shatters and metal groans under the force of the blow.

 

The Range Rover ends up rolling, Alex losing complete control as her head smack solidly into the steering wheel. The last thing she hears is Astra calling her name.

 

Alex wakes to angry voices and throbbing pain. She opens her eyes to find Astra cuffed and kneeling before Non, her once pristine shirt dirty and stained with blood. She can't quite make out what is being said but she knows she must act.

 

She notices there are not guards watching her, at least for the moment, so she keeps her heartbeat steady as she reaches for the weapon hidden in her boot.

 

Ever since Astra defected to their side Alex had taken to keeping a small Kryptonian knife on her person at all times. It was a stiletto dagger in a lead lined sheath. Quietly so as not to garner attention Alex pulls the sheath from her boot and waits for the opportune moment to draw the blade.

 

Her choice is made for her when she see's Non wielding a Kryptonite sword and Astra sagging in her chains weakening.

 

Alex moves then, jumping from the ground, her muscles screaming in agony as she moves. A guard is in front of her before she can blink but Alex snatches the inhibitor from his chest and slams the thin blade home into his heart. Wrenching it out she continues forward, taking out another Kryptonian guard before turning her eyes once more to Astra and Non. Her heart clenches as Non prepares to strike.

 

Without a thought Alex flicks her wrist and lets the blade in her hand fly, giving up her only weapon to still Non's hand for a moment.

 

Running forward full tilt Alex watches the blade hit home in his chest and Non falters for the briefest of moments. Still it gives Alex the chance to reach Astra, to place herself before the woman she loves. Alex knows that Kara and Astra won't forgive her for this but if she dies, she wants it to be for something she loves.

 

Not a second later the sword pierces through Alex's chest and the world goes cold, shock and pain wracking her body. Yet she still has the presence of mind to rip Non's inhibitor from his chest and the knife she so carelessly threw earlier drops him to the ground.

 

Alex follows soon after, her knees going weak, blood staining the ground beneath her. Her eyes flutter closed but she hears Astra calling to her, screaming her name.

 

She struggles to open her eyes once more but finally they do and through blurry vision she sees Astra, tears streaming down her face.

 

“Brave One do not leave me, hold on. Please hold on for a little while longer.”

 

Alex notes absentmindedly that even covered in blood Astra is beautiful. Then she remembers the words that were spoken.

 

Her speech comes out halted, each utterance sending spikes of pain through her and blood taints her lips.

 

“I'll try, but if I can't.....” She gasps then the pain turning icy cold in her veins. “ I need you to know I love you. Don't blame yourself.”

After the words leave her lips she looses the fight to keep her eyes open and falls into the darkness Astra's screams the last thing she hears.

* * *

 

Alex wakes in an enclosed space, her first breath loud in the enclosure. It takes her a moment but she realizes she is in Kara's pod from Krypton or at least on that looks exactly like it. She is interrupted from her perusal when the pod is opened and Astra is looking at her as if she is the most precious thing in all of the world.

 

“Alexandra do not ever leave me again.” Wrapping her arms around the other woman she pulls her from the pod cradling her to her chest. Tears fall from her eyes as she listens to the steady heartbeat of the woman she loves.

 

Alex snuggles into Astra trying her best to comfort her, knowing that she has been through hell and back.

 

“I'm here Astra, I'm here.”

 

Hands clenching tighter around her is the only indication that the older woman heard her, that is until she speaks.

 

“What you did was foolish, dangerous and brave. You died to save me. Died. You had to be brought back twice and it was only because of me working to calibrate a Kryptonian pod for a human that you are still here. Do not ever do that to me. Do not go where I can not follow.”

 

Those words hit Alex hard, she died, she shouldn't be alive. The next thought that hits her is that Astra saved her, brought her back from the brink.

 

She pulls the other woman closer to her and tilts her head up to kiss the other woman, pushing all of her love into that one kiss. Tangling her hands in those curly brunette locks Alex prays she understands.

 

When they pull apart Astra looks at Alex with tear stained cheeks but a soft smile upon her lips.

 

“ I love you Alexandra Danvers and I am so glad you are mine.”

 

They would have time later to talk of Non's death at the hands of Kara and herself, as well as all that had transpired since but Astra wanted to remain in this beautiful moment untainted by the outside world so she said nothing.

 

Instead she focused on her love for the woman in her arms for each and every day she had with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i hope you liked this one shot for General Danvers week. It was a little bit more angsty than I intended it to be but i think it turned out well. :)


End file.
